claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Megumi Toyoguchi
Megumi Toyoguchi (豊口 めぐみ, Toyoguchi Megumi) es una que nació en Japón el 2 de enero de 1978. Ella interpreta a Sophia en el anime de ''Claymore''. Roles interpretados *Akikan! (OAV) as Airin Kizaki *Akikan! (TV) as Airin Kizaki *Alice SOS (TV) as Alice *Allison & Lillia (TV) as Axe (ep 16) *Arcade Gamer Fubuki (TV) as Honey *Aria the Animation (TV) as Amelie (ep 7) *Avenger (TV) as Layla Ashley *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Kirino Chiba *Barbapapa Around the World (TV) as Barbalala *Battle Girls - Time Paradox (TV) as Nobunaga Oda *Black Cat (TV) as Saya Minatsuki *Black Lagoon (TV) as Revy *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (OAV) as Revy *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (TV) as Revy *Blade of the Immortal (TV) as Hyakurin *Bleach (TV) as Riruka Dokugamine *Blood+ (TV) as Irene *Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows (TV) as Rosetta *Burn-Up Scramble (TV) as Rio Kinezono *Burst Angel (TV) as Meg *Burst Angel: Infinity (OAV) as Meg *Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) as Mami Takeuchi *Case Closed (TV) as Assistant A (ep 406) *Chobits (TV) as Yumi Omura *Claymore (TV) as Sophia *CODE-E (TV) as Mils Brinberg *Cross Game (TV) as Ichiyō Tsukishima *D.Gray-man (TV) as Miranda Lotto *Darker than Black (TV) as Chiaki Shinoda (eps 1-2) *DearS (TV) as Ruvi *Don't Tell Mother Maria. (special) as Sei Satou *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (TV) as Miss Rah; Mitsuki Rara *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventures Special as Mitsuki Rara *Eiga Suite Precure: Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody (movie) as *Ellen Kurokawa/Siren/Cure Beat *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Female clerk (ep 1); Melissa (eps 15-16, 20) *Fafner (TV) as Kazuki (young); Myorunia/Akane Makabe *Fafner: Dead Agressor: Heaven and Earth (movie) as Akane Makabe *Fate/Zero (TV) as Sola-Ui *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (movie) as Elena *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist: Chibi Party (OAV) as Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Winry Rockbell *Gakuen Alice (TV) as Yuri Miyazono (ep 19) *Gintama (TV) as Urara (Kirara young sister; eps 127-128) *Glass Mask (TV 2/2005) as Taiko Kasuga *Golgo 13 (TV) as Cindy (ep 22) *Gosick (TV) as Kuiaran (eps 4-5) *Gunparade Orchestra (TV) as Sara Ishida *GUNxSWORD (TV) as Bunny (ep 6) *.hack//G.U. Returner (OAV) as Sakubo; Tabby *.hack//GIFT (OAV) as Mimiru *.hack//Intermezzo (OAV) as Mimiru *.hack//Roots (TV) as Tabby *.hack//SIGN (TV) as Mimiru *.hack//Unison (OAV) as Mimiru *Hamtaro (TV) as Maria-chan *Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time – A Tale of the Eight Guardians (TV) as Akane-hime (ep 18) *Hayate the Combat Butler (TV) as Kirika Kuzuha *Hell Girl (TV) as Shiori Akasaka (ep 10) *Ichigo 100% (OAV) as Tsukasa Nishino *Ichigo 100% (special) as Tsukasa Nishino *Ichigo 100% (TV) as Tsukasa Nishino (eps 1-24) *Ikki Tōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (TV) as Mouya *Infinite Ryvius (TV) as Ran Luckmolde; Reiko Ichikawa *Infinite Stratos (TV) as Chifuyu Orimura *Infinite Stratos Encore: Koi ni Kogareru Rokujūsō (OAV) as Chifuyu Orimura *Initial D: Battle Stage 2 (OAV) as Kyoko Iwase *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Kyoko Iwase *Innocent Venus (TV) as Lenny Vikro *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OAV) as Nena *Kaikan Phrase (TV) as Mikako (eps 40, 42) *Kaleido Star (TV) as Manami *Kamen no Maid Guy (TV) as Fubuki *Kirameki Project (OAV) as Nene *L/R: Licensed by Royalty (TV) as Crea Pennylane *Last Order Final Fantasy VII (OAV) as Turks (Gun) *Macross Frontier (TV) as Klan Klang *Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime (movie) as Klan Klang *Macross Frontier: Sayonara no Tsubasa (movie) as Klan Klang *Major (TV) as Emily *MÄR (TV) as Gido *Maria Holic (TV) as Fumi Kumagai *Maria Watches Over Us (TV) as Sei Satou *Maria Watches Over Us 3rd Season (OAV) as Sei Satō *Maria Watches Over Us 4th Season (TV) as Sei Satō *Maria Watches Over Us: Printemps (TV) as Sei Satou *Miami Guns (TV) as Yao Sakurakouji *Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy (TV) as Annie *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (TV) as Elle; Miriallia Haw *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (TV) as Miriallia Haw *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future (OAV) as Miriallia Haw *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition (OAV) as Miriallia Haw *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Special Edition as Elle; Miriallia Haww *Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OAV) as Mihiro Oiwakken *Moeyo Ken (TV) as Koyuki *Monster (TV) as Librarian (eps 34-35) *Murder Princess (OAV) as Cecilia *Myself; Yourself (TV) as Yuzuki Fujimura *NANA (TV) as Mari *Naruto Shippūden (TV) as Hotaru *Needless (TV) as Riru Rōkakuji *Neuro - Supernatural Detective (TV) as Yuka Eishiya (eps 12-13) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (TV) as Rei *One Piece - Defeat The Pirate Ganzak! (OAV) as Nami *Pandora Hearts (TV) as Charlotte/Lotti *Paradise Kiss (TV) as Tanabe (ep 6) *Petite Princess Yucie (TV) as Girl 2 (ep 2) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Hirono Inada *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Hikari *Pokémon (TV) as Haruka (ep 190) *Pokemon Advance (TV) as Megumi (ep 13); Princess Sera (eps 44-45) *Pokémon Zoroark: Master of Illusions (movie) as Hikari *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (movie) as Hikari *Pokémon: Giratina & The Sky Warrior (movie) as Hikari *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (movie) as Hikari *(Le) Portrait de Petit Cossette (special) as Shouko Mataki *(Le) Portrait de Petite Cossette (OAV) as Shouko Mataki *Precure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) as Ellen *Kurokawa/Siren/Cure Beat *Princess Lover! (TV) as Sylvia van Hossen *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (movie) as Emily Ruth *Psychic Detective Yakumo (TV) as Makoto Hijikata *Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin (TV) as Meg (ep 2) *REC (TV) as Yoshioka *Requiem from the Darkness (TV) as Yae (ep 2) *Rideback (TV) as Shouko Uemura *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Aria *Samurai Champloo (TV) as Yuri (ep 19) *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Aya (ep 3) *Scarecrowman (TV) as Susan *Scrapped Princess (TV) as Elfetine *Senjō no Valkyria 3: Ta ga Tame no Jūsō (OAV) as Rosie *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Melody Honey (eps 13, 18) *Shaman King (TV) as Soumei (ep 46) *Simoun (TV) as Admin A (ep 1); Administrator (ep 7); Alti; Bridge Crew (Arcus Prima; ep 21); Bridge Crew A (ep 22); Child (eps 21, 26); Chor Ruboru Member (ep 7); Escort (ep 7); Government Official A (ep 9); Ground Crew (ep 22); Ground Crew *A (5 episodes); Ground Officer (ep 22); Kyuukoku Soldier A (ep 23); Military *Official B (eps 18, 21); Pilot C (ep 16); Soldier A (ep 25); Soldier あ (ep 11); *Technician A (ep 10); Trainee 2 (ep 3); Trainee B (eps 1-2) *Sket Dance (TV) as Moe Yabasawa *Spider Riders (TV) as Lemin *Stellvia (TV) as Ayaka Machida *Stitch! (TV) as Dolores (ep 12) *(The) Story of Saiunkoku Second Series (TV 2) as Jūsan-hime *Stratos 4 (OAV) as Annette Kerry *Stratos 4 (TV) as Annette Kerry *Stratos 4 Advance (OAV) as Annette Kerry *Suite Precure (TV) as Ellen Kurokawa/Siren/Cure Beat *Sumomomo Momomo - Chijō Saikyō no Yome (TV) as Kinu Ayatsuji (ep 19) *Super GALS (TV) as Ran Kotobuki *(The) Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (TV) as Honoka *To Love-Ru (TV) as Daughter (ep 9) *Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ (TV) as Hiromi Otama *Tokyo Tribe 2 (TV) as Candy; Nori *Top Secret ~The Revelation~ (TV) as Deborah Reed (ep 3) *Transformers: Animated (U.S. TV) as Professor Princess *A Tree of Palme (movie) as Popo *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Charme (ep 16) *(The) Twelve Kingdoms (TV) as Teiei *Vandread (TV) as Parfet Balblair *Vandread Integral (OAV) as Parfet Ballblair *Vandread Turbulence (OAV) as Parfet Balblair *Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) as Parfet Balblair *Viper's Creed (TV) as Sakurako *Winter Garden (special) as Matsuku-san *Yomigaeru Sora - RESCUE WINGS - (TV) as Mizuho Kumata (eps 7-8) *Zatch Bell (TV) (ep 28); Princess Maryl No-anime *Adonis in "Stella Deus" (VG) (Japanese) *Aqua in "Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep" (VG) (Japanese) *Ayaka Machida in "Stellvia" (VG) (Japanese) *Brigitte "Rosie" Stark in "Senjou no Valkyria: Gallian Chronicles" (VG) (Japanese) *Chizuru Nagahara in "Wrestle Angels: Survivor" (VG) (Japanese) *Ellie in "Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs" (animated movie) (Japanese) *Fear Mell in "Star Ocean: First Departure" (VG) (Japanese) *Flora in "Babar: King of the Elephants" (animated movie) (Japanese) *Ella misma en "Super Voice World: Yume to Jiyuu to Happening" (interactive movie) (Japanese) *Igorida in "Last Ranker" (VG) (Japanese) *Jun Kuga in "Hayate x Blade" (CD drama) (Japanese) *Junko Utsunomiya in "Love Berrish!" (drama CD) (Japanese) *Justina Born in "Magna Carta" (VG) (Japanese) *Kodachi Amakusa in "Rust Blaster" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Kyoko Iwase in "Initial D Special Stage" (VG) (Japanese) *Manager Yoshioka in "REC * DokiDoki Seiyuu Paradise" (VG) (Japanese) *Megumi Momono in "Mahoraba" (drama CD) (Japanese) *Meracle Chamlotte in "Star Ocean 4: The Last Hope" (VG) (Japanese) *Mikoto Yoichi in "Shiritsu Sairyou Koukou Chounouryokubu" (drama CD) (Japanese) *Mimiru in ".hack//Link" (VG) (Japanese) *Mimiru in ".hack//Mutation" (VG) (Japanese) *Mimiru in ".hack//Outbreak" (VG) (Japanese) *Mimiru in ".hack//Quarantine" (VG) (Japanese) *Miriallia Haw in "Gundam Seed: Alliance V.S. Z.A.F.T." (PSP) (Japanese) *Paine in "Final Fantasy X-2" (VG) (Japanese) *Paine in "Kingdom Hearts II" (VG) (Japanese) *Reika Kirishima in "Shikigami no Shiro III" (VG) (Japanese) *Rosetta in "Tinkerbell" (animated movie) (Japanese) *Ruri in "Eureka Seven TR1: NEW WAVE" (VG) (Japanese) *Sakubo in ".hack//G.U." (VG) (Japanese) *Sakubo in ".hack//Link" (VG) (Japanese) *Sharuru in "Berserk ~Chapter of the Millenium Falcon - Record of the Holy Evil War Chapter~" (VG) (Japanese) *Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri in "Fate/zero" (Sound Drama) (Japanese) *Tabby in ".hack//Link" (VG) (Japanese) *Tipi-chan in "Chaos Wars" (VG) (Japanese) *Tipi-chan in "Growlanser" (VG) (Japanese) *Tsukaima D-TP gata in "Growlanser IV" (VG) (Japanese) *Vivienne in "Phantasy Star Portable" (VG) (Japanese) *Winry Rockbell in "Hagane no Renkinjustsushi - Kami o Tsugu Shoujo" (VG/PS2) (Japanese) *Yoshiko Miyoshi in "Toaru Kagaku no Railgun" (Sony PSP Video Game) (Japanese) *Yukari Takeba in "Persona 3 FES" (VG) (Japanese) *Yukari Takeba in "Persona 3" (VG) (Japanese) Enlaces externos * * * * Perfil oficial en 81 Produce Toyoguchi, Megumi